So It Begins
by Sparty McFly
Summary: Scrapped... a rewrite, which is ten times more logical, is being planned.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, this is my first fanfic. I have read some good ones, so I know what to expect and what I'll be up against here. I'm writing from WordPad but hopefully that shouldn't shortchange the story too much and also hopefully this Author's Note will come out bold. If it doesn't, oh well, you'll know when the story comes along. Anyways, this is a story about a soldier. He is not from PSICOM. Fortunately, this makes the story a little more interesting and cross-dimensional. And yes, my pen name is a ref to Back To The Future. Enjoy! - Sparty McFly P.S.: I do make short sentences, but I'll try to make long paragraphs. Plus, expect LOTS of gun technicality and car names: you may want to Google some of these. As always, R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy XIII is owned by Square Enix, my OCs are owned by me. This, in no way, represents the JTF2.**

* * *

Lightning sighed. She'd finally done it. She was in a home in Oerba now: to be more precise, next to Fang and Vanille's old house. PSICOM had finally gotten their crap together: they were working as protectors, and were finally starting to show some experience and other qualities that would make them great. It wasn't a big surprise. But back to why she sighed. She was in her bedroom, sleepwear on. She had done it. As if her life wasn't bad enough: what with losing both her parents, her sister marrying someone she didn't approve of (she now let him call her sis, because it was obvious even to her there was no way to stop, but that was all), then she had been branded, in the center of her chest of all placed. That earned a smile and a facepalm now that she was past THAT chapter.

Of course, she had met a few friends. Though she would miss Fang and Vanille, Hope seemed more like a little bro to her each and every passing day, Sazh was wiser than he ever was before, and as for Snow... okay, exception there. Snow was a dumb oaf, perhaps the kind of dumb oafs. At least he was brave, and willing to protect Serah. She snuggled up under the covers and drifted off into, for what seemed to be the first time, a peaceful sleep. It wouldn't be long before they rebuilt for what was to come.

If only she knew the crap she was about to unwillingly and unwittingly step into.

* * *

Desmond Cartier woke up. Not the first time that it happened; he'd been having bad dreams ever since his family died off. It was not a happy story: though it was a sob story, he lived with it. When he was seven, his mother was killed in a car crash. She was driving a Ford Fusion Sport when it collided with a Ford F-550 Super Duty. The Fusion... well, to put it for lack of a better phrase, it was turned into a freakin' pancake. She died on the scene as firefighters tried to pry open the wreck with the Jaws of Life. His father killed himself two months later with Des' SiG Sauer P226. He sighed... his brother was in an orphanage. He was content for now: it was 2:00 AM.

One thing that he thought of as an annoying character trait seemed to coincide with that character from that fanfic he was reading in his spare time, _Into the Fire_, a Mass Effect self-insert. Tad Gary Stu-ish, but when the Reapers were knocking on your door you needed every advantage. Plus, it was kind of satisfying to see Soverign destroyed with a single shot... but back to the trait. Whenever a bad dream woke him up, something happened. It was something that he had apparently picked up. Just when that happened, there was knocking at the door of his house.

He got out of his bed: clad in boxers, he put a shirt on. He had a six-pack, and he did not earn it easily: due to his parents' untimely deaths, he had signed up for the Canadian Forces. However, he showed over-exceptional skills: it was true he had exercised and prepared for a year beforehand. He played paintball and airsoft matches weekly or monthly depending on what he was doing. When he finished the courses, his instructors and trainers were completely shocked at his skills. It was over the expectations of the Forces, Navy, and Air Force. He was put on standby, and he was patiently waiting for the response.

The man knocked again as he groggily made his way over to it and opened it. It was one of his school friends: Logan James. Logan's parents were in the Army, and they were posted to the US. He smiled at Logan and they man-hugged for a single second before Des asked, "What brings you here?" Logan smiled back, and replied, "Well, I've got some bad news and some good news. They're roughly the same."

Desmond looked at him. "That changes things, so tell me the news." Logan smiled at him as he said, "Well, the army's not letting you in." His face dropped. "You exceeded expectations. They consulted for a little while... and decided it would be best for your best friend to inform you that you are now signed up for Joint Task Force 2."

Des' face lit up. JTF2? Really? Desmond then asked, "So how are you doing?" Logan replied, "I'm a Navy SEAL." Desmond's jaw dropped so much it was like looking at Tex Avery. "You shitting me?" Des, it's true." Desmong man-hugged his friend again. "Nice work!" But then one thing about Desmond shot up. "Wait... what about the four phase selection process for JTF2?" Logan's face went a little more grim. "Well... they're skipping that. Most of the JTF2 men are out doing things or retired, so they ordered you in, your first op starts tomorrow." Des almost spoke, before the reply from Logan: "I'm with you. I heard there's going to be a bloke from the SAS and a droog from the Spetsnaz joining us." He took on mock accents for those parts, which lit up Des' face even more. It was a star now. "Well... I guess I'm up for it."

Logan said, "Pack your things and get ready, we just found an interdimensional gate."

* * *

Five days later, Cheyenne Mountain Complex...

Desmond was wearing standard gear and kitted out with what he wanted: as JTF2, he could get away with SOME things, like getting custom weapons. This was no easy task, as he stood in front of the rectangular object in front of him. It was, as Cheyenne had named it, a Stargate. They had decided to name it that because, after the Stargate series, there wasn't any better name for it. However, some gates apparently had encoded forced co-ordinates, like this one. He could be deposited into a black hole, for all he knew. He gulped.

Dmitri, the 'Naz agent next to him, put a hand on his shoulder. "Friend, don't worry. The co-ordinates won't drop us somewhere, those are very long odds." Dmitri had a nice choice of gunnery: he carried an AN-94 fitted with a GP-30 and a custom thermal sight... on second thought, it seemed all the guns there carried those. Next to him, Logan stood there, looking at the brief. He was commander during the mission, which involved going through the gate, exploring the area outside it, and returning safely. He put it away, shrugging, the SCAR on his back jingling with him. "This is god damn insanity."

Gerald was the SAS agent there, who was currently carrying another customized L85A2 assault rifle. "I'd have to agree with you, chap. What are the odds of finding an inter-dimensonal and/or planetary transport gate? The odds of that are very long." The last two words mocked Dmitri's accent, which caused him to laugh at the impersonation. "This is going to be fun with you three around." Desmond looked at the gun he was clinging to... a P90. He trusted it, as much as he trusted the Remington ACR on his back. It looked cool, and he was counter-terrorist. If he had to shoot something, Remington would benefit from what he said... and since Bushmaster made a civvy variant, they'd get some slice too. He noticed the thermal sight: it was experimental. Mostly based off a FLIR camera, it could detect much higher temperatures and zoom in for more accurate firing on targets... but he assumed he wouldn't have to do that. The M203 slinged on the bottom did make it a bit heavy: but it was his choice there.

The Gate lit up and then a blue field entered the middle. It wasn't liquid-like in any way: it was just a blue forcefield that people could permeate. Everyone looked at everyone: they knew the risks accepting this job, and they also knew that if they left alive it would be an experience nobody would believe them for.

Logan then said, "This is Decker, we're ready for the gate." "Roger that Decker, you are oscar mike for gate entrance." Logan looked at everyone. "You heard the man. It's time to go."

As mind-boggling the circumstances were, Gabe stepped, along with the rest of his team, through the blue forcefield.

**AN: Well, there you have it. Kinda insane, but I'd expect that. I'm also semi-inaccurate about JTF2, but since I'm a Canuck it feels right to have a story with one man from that in there. Does seem a little loony, but oh well. Plus, I just finished Star Wars: Death Star. This AN system allows me to leave a tad more complexity than usual, so I'll ask a few things you can answer in reviews. To the question: anyone read/plan to read/in the process of reading Death Star? If not, I wholly recommend it. It's got human characters, not faceless Imperial stones. Even the TIE pilot has feelings. Bye for now, there'll be a new chappy up whenever I make one. It'll usually be daily or weekly: either lethargy hits or something has kept me from updating this story. I'll try to maintain a constant update pace. Plus, this is mainly focused on expanding my OC: it's not a self-insert but expect some stuff from me to pop in. See ya next update! - Sparty McFly**


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

**AN: Constructive criticism is what really helps out, so please R&R this story. It may have sounded boring and a little short, and I blame myself for that, but I'll at least try to make a good story. Zero reviews... not good for story continuation. But fight through it I shall. Also, I'm not sure if there's crystal dust in the Oerban mountainside: if there isn't then I'll remove the references to it. Oh yeah, there's going to be a few memes in here... not too many, that'd ruin the story, but just regular sayings and stuff.**

**Last chapter, the soldier squad, barely knowing each other (save for Des and Logan) stepped through a weird portal. And because this is in the FFXIII category, we all know where it's gonna lead. Happy hunting! - Sparty McFly**

* * *

Gran Pulse

Oerban Outskirts

The soldiers were unprepared for what looked to be a snow-ish landscape when they stepped out, but continue on they shall: it was their job. It had been two hours of walking: they weren't mapping the area, they were simply drawing a path. Maybe later, if they got lucky, they'd be able to set up a firebase around the monolith and maintain a presence here. For now though... it looked like a complete wasteland as they walked, their boots leaving footprints in the crystal dust. It looked abandoned, but what seemed to be of apparent relevance to the soldiers who were hushedly talking was what appeared to be a frozen planet.

Dmitri was talking with Gerald. "My friend, what do you suppose that is supposed to be?" "We won't know until we get there, I suppose. If we get there. Does look like some sort of planet froze somehow." "Da, but if it was frozen then it would be white. It looks like it may have been crystal frozen... however that could happen."

Logan decided to pitch in his two cents. "I'd have to go with Gerald's guess... a frozen planet. Interesting stuff there. For now, let's try to keep quiet. If there's anyone - or anything here, don't really want anything to happen. This is top-secret, you know..."

Before Logan could look back, a large blade was just under his throat, making him drop his SCAR. The guns of everyone else raised and trained on a pink-haired newcomer... before more guns were trained on the squad.

* * *

Gran Pulse

Oerban Outskirts

Lightning was still technically in the army: she was on patrol with the Guardian Corps. Though she was given recognition for saving humanity, she recieved no promotion. She was going to work for her money. She was walking through Oerba's outskirts on a patrol which happened often enough to keep her moving but there were long enough in-between delays for her to socialize... well, if she DID socialize. PSICOM did some patrols too, but those were only in dangerous times: for the most part the Guardian Corps amounted to SWAT as well as police, like they did in Cocoon. They were no army... at least now they weren't killing l'Cie all over the place.

However, she found something most interesting. People... unfamiliar people decked out in military hardware, she could tell. Their faces were covered... nobody she knew. And the assault rifles looked modified in some way or another... they were definitely not familiar to her. She ordered her squad to crouch behind a rock, while she watched. She overheard idle conversation.

"My friend, what do you suppose that is supposed to be?" That was a slow voice... authoritative too. She guessed he was the leader. The next voice reminded her of Vanille... same accent. "We won't know until we get there, I suppose. If we get there. Does look like some sort of planet froze somehow." "Da, but if it was frozen then it would be white. It looks like it may have been crystal frozen... however that could happen." A man with an accent familiar to her spoke next. "I'd have to go with Gerald's guess... a frozen planet. Interesting stuff there. For now, let's try to keep quiet." She gave the squad hand signals which meant "wait for my mark", and moved out quick as... well, Lightning. Name fit her well, she supposed.

Before the man who spoke last knew it she had extended her gunblade and had it under his throat, which frightened the man to the point of dropping his gun. The three comrades aimed at her, and she saw the glint of lasers. The squad moved out from behind the boulder and trained THEIR guns on the squad. It was a standoff... three of them against five of us, she mused. If they fought back they'd be dead.

The standoff continued for two more minutes, before one of the men - the one next to him, with a slightly different accent - spoke. "Drop your guns, we'll drop ours." Lightning considered that. If they dropped their guns they could slaughter them. She wouldn't allow it. "Drop yours and we'll drop ours," she retorted.

The three men were talking to each other, apparently discussing the current situation. Before it could get any worse, the men lowered their guns. Lightning was not one to drop on promises: she retracted her gunblade from his throat, and put it in its holster after shortening the blade. The man charged for his gun, grabbed it, and apparently hid behind one of the men... the man there facepalmed. "Logan, could you please get out from behind us, she's friendly now."

"...you sure? she won't kill me?" "Yeah, and I'm supposed to be the professional spec ops here. Get out." Logan complied, his shaking oddly visible as he emerged from behind the man. _So his name was Logan..._

They stood there for another minute, each comprehending things. Before long, it was obvious that Logan, the apparent leader, wasn't going to be doing any greetings. After a few seconds of discussion, the man from before stepped out. His gun lowered in one hand, he raised it and Lightning understood and shaked his hand. "Lightning Farron." The new arrival thought for a second, before saying, "Desmond. Can't tell you my last name, security purposes only."

After a few more seconds of silence, Desmond spoke again. "Guess this is our welcoming committee, huh?" Nobody spoke again for a few more seconds due to the complete unease of everything.

Finally, Logan spoke. "So... where the hell are we?" Lightning simply replied, "Welcome to Oerba." The soldiers stood stock-still for a second. Jeremy piped in, "What a wonderful name, that. Since we're allies, you mind telling us what that giant thing up there is?" Lightning saw him lower his bullpup for a second to point to Cocoon.

Lightning gulped silently before replying, "That is Cocoon. You've got a lot to learn, I guess. Come on, I'll take you back to Oerba. Let's go, move it!"

Before long, the men were moving, talking about things. Logan nudged Desmond. "Seems nice, huh?" "Well... I was just thinking, Des. The chances of human life evolving on another planet are... mind-boggling, to say the least." Desmond thought for a second. "Either we had a technologically advanced race in the past, like in Star Wars, that had to evacuate, or someone made science."

Logan smiled again because of that, having shown no emotion except for terror since that sword was poised to slice his neck like it was toast. "Well... still, you have to admit, the chances of this happening are astronomical. Still not sure what system this is in, though. Wonder if they have any observatories."

Desmond reached up and tapped one of the soldiers, who turned around. "Just asking, but have you ever looked through an observatory and seen a small planet kind of like this one?" The soldier thought for a few seconds. "Yeah, we have. Oddly enough, they were able to calculate the distance to the planet... said it was something around 4.24 light years." The thought made Desmond stop. Wait a minute... he learned in college that Alpha Centauri was 4.24 light years away from the Sun. He was stock-still at the thought that, using a single powered piece of stone, they had travelled 4.24 light years.

The squad was on a planet in Alpha Centauri.

**AN: How'd ya like that? I don't think in FFXIII they said anything about the system where Pulse/Cocoon was located... so I'm guessing it would be somewhere in Alpha Centauri. This may be the only-non ca-may as well stop here, ALL fanfiction is non-canon... jeez, it's so confusing when there's canon around non-canon! Gawd. Either way, the third chappy will come out soon. The next question: anyone on the site play Gran Turismo for PSP? I do, it's one addicting game. I recently restarted (my progress is on a computer) so that I could get a million bucks and buy me some race cars. See ya next chapter! - Sparty McFly**


End file.
